


Give Me All Your Love

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also reader is not very good at english, i'm serious you'll need to floss and book a dentist appointment after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: 바다 보러 갈래 babe너와 함께면I’m down down down downWanna go see the ocean babe?If it’s with you, I’m down.





	Give Me All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hyolyn's new song, 'see sea' and several other summer jams.
> 
> dedicated to my fellow natsuya whore, yenn. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU SLUT. hope you're ready to get wet ;)))

Natsuya puts his car on brake and turns his emergency lights on to text you that he’s outside. Your read receipt indicates that you’ve seen it right away and it’s not even two minutes before you emerge from your building, looking like a total babe. He can’t stop staring through the window the entire time you strut towards his car. 

 

After closing the passenger door behind you, you lean in to give him a quick kiss in greeting, “I’m so excited for today!” 

 

Natsuya can’t help but smile back, and lean in to steal another kiss. You’re just that stunning. “Me, too.” He says it tenderly with a hand on your upper thigh, but musters enough self-control to pull it away and back on his gear shift. 

 

He’s got the top down on his convertible today, so you take off your sun hat when he starts down the road, letting the wind rush past your face and tangle up your hair. The sun’s out bright and loud today, so the both of you decided to go for a beach date on this midsummer’s day. Natsuya has been looking quite forward to this for the entire week. To soak in the sunshine, get some ocean salt on his skin, roll around in the sand, and just have a great time with you. 

 

Your laugh chimes brightly at the refreshing breeze and you spit out the locks of hair that manage to fly into your mouth. The large sunglasses on your face really suit you, add a bit of mystery to your appearance. And he really appreciates your beach attire; the denim shorts and the swim top underneath the drape of your thin cover-up make his heart flutter in his chest a bit. He’s reminded all the time how lucky he is to be dating someone so beautiful, outside and in. 

 

“I hope it’s not too crowded. Although it’s a weekend, so maybe I shouldn’t hope too much.” you mention casually, making light small talk about your week and asking Natsuya about his for the rest of the drive. You breeze through conversation and flirty comments like the wind that whips around your faces, in fleeting excitement for the sea. 

 

Once he parks in a spot, you jump out to open up his trunk, not losing a moment in grabbing the soccer ball and cooler he’s packed with beer and ice cubes. He also made sure to get a few of your favorite canned cocktail drinks. 

 

Natsuya waits for the top to come back up before he leaves the driver’s seat and locks the door. Then when he weaves around to meet you at the trunk, he slings his own backpack over his shoulder before taking the cooler from you, returning your appreciative smile with his own. He lets you keep the soccer ball though. 

 

The sand is riddled in twigs and pebbles like chocolate chips in a cookie when you first step in it, but the closer you both get to the water, the smoother it becomes. It’s well populated today, even for the late morning, but there’s still plenty of comfortable walking space around. You both nab a spot under one of the public beach umbrellas and set your stuff up, laying out the large blanket and holding the corners down with your sandals and backpacks. 

 

It’s a bit farther away from where all the food stands and shops are along the beach strip, but there’s a lot more space for you guys to play around in the open. And it looks like you’re not the only ones who had the same idea. Natsuya spots about four guys playing with their own soccer ball just a little ways away from your spot, “Hey, you wanna go ask if we can join in on their game?” he turns to you to ask. 

 

You turn to glance in the direction he nods towards, “Yeah, sure. Let me put this sunscreen on first.” You slide the cover-up off your shoulders and throw it on top of your bag before popping the top of the sun lotion bottle open. “Always use protection, Natsu.” you wink at him when you squirt a generous amount into your hands before capping it again and throwing the bottle to him. 

 

“Only when you ask me to.” he winks back before you both break out in light laughter. He loves how easy it is to talk and make jokes with you. You have just the right sense of humor to match his, and you’re super easy-going and active. Not every girl would have agreed to join a soccer squirmish some random strangers, or maybe even agreed to play soccer at all. Again, he thanks his lucky stars for letting him meet and be with you. 

 

Per your request, he helps slather some sunscreen onto your back (“Make sure it’s evenly spread!”) and you return the favor. The sun lotion is slimy and a bit cold, but he enjoys the pressure of your hands massaging the protective covering onto his skin. You even sneak a kiss in when you’re rubbing it on his chest and collarbone. It’s a normal gesture for the two of you, but it still makes his heart jolt a little bit, enough to make him lift you up and spin you around once in his arms to return the affection. 

 

Your delighted laugh of surprise makes his heart swell on top of the surprise kiss, and he only lets you back down to your feet in order to kiss you back. You let him continue for a good minute or so, but eventually you pull back with a bright laugh to tell him to save it for later. He can still see that you’re a bit shaken by the kiss though, and that still gets his blood rushing in pride and excitement. 

 

“Shall we?” you take start towards the direction of the other soccer playing guys, and the view of you in your swim top and jean shorts from the back is just as breathtaking as it is from the front. The picture is even more perfect with that soccer ball tucked between your arm and your side, fitting the curves of your body so perfectly. 

 

God, he really likes you. 

 

“Let’s go,” he rushes up and rests an arm around your waist to walk beside you towards the others. Perfectly timed, someone kicks the ball off course right in his direction, so Natsuya stops it with the bottom of his foot. 

 

One of the guys waves his arm at you two and calls out in English, “Hey, could you pass that over here?” 

 

“Eh? Americans?!” you suddenly shrink back against Natsuya’s side in reaction to the non-native tongue being spoken. It’s pretty adorable. He doesn’t get to see this shyer side of you all that often. 

 

“Here you go,” Natsuya replies back in English as he hands over the ball. “Where are you guys from?” 

 

“Ah, well we’re from Canada,” the guy who accepts the ball points to both himself and another guy, “He’s from America, and he’s from France.” he points to the other two. It’s quite a wide spectrum of places. He wouldn’t have guessed at first glance that they were all from different places because they look Asian, but his own experience abroad has taught him not to be too presumptuous. 

 

“Oh, cool. Are you guys here to study? Or on vacation?” Natsuya continues the conversation easily, relishing in your shining eyes as you listen to him speak and watch him interact. 

 

“Yeah, we’re all exchange students at the university nearby. We’re out here to catch some sun today. The temperature’s perfect.” 

 

“Yeah, it is. It’s a great day to be out here.” Natsuya agrees, “Would you mind if we joined your game? We were going to play soccer too, but it’s usually more fun with more people.” 

 

“Oh, for sure! Come on, come on. We can do three-on-three.” the enthusiastic Canadian waves the two of you closer, and you seem to let out a breath of relief, but only to suck in another one of nervousness. “I’ll go join this that team, so you guys can play together.” 

 

“Thanks, man.” Natsuya swings his hand out to catch the other guy’s in a high-five, and does the same with his new teammate. He then relays the message to you and you bow before stuttering out a shaky “T-thank you,” in English and awkwardly accepting his high five as well. 

 

“Oh my god, what do I do.” you breathe nervously, bringing your hands up to cup your cheeks in nervous timidity. It’s really so endearing. 

 

Natsuya throws an arm around your shoulders and pulls you in to give you a kiss on your head -- half to reassure you, half to indirectly announce his claim on you -- “You don’t need to know English to play soccer.” 

 

“... I suppose you’re right.” you agree before watching and listening intently to the Canadian guy on your team explain where the goals are. They’re just marked off by some washed-up seaweed for each side, and there’s no designated halfway line. You just nod vigorously when he asks if you’ve got it, and Natsuya can’t help but chuckle at how cute you are. 

 

You shoot him a look for that, but he just shoots you a wink back before running off to secure an offensive position on the makeshift field. God, his heart is pounding in excitement for this. Soccer isn’t anything like his love for swimming, but he found common ground with you on the sport before, so sometimes for dates, he kicks the ball around with you at the park or goes to watch a local game with you. He’s curious to see how you’ll fare as a teammate. 

 

The casual games starts off with a few escaped balls on your team’s side, but once you’re more comfortable showing your competitive side to these strangers, you’re on full offense. It’s probably because the French guy on the other team has a similarly aggressive play style, so he flipped your switch on. Natsuya does his best to match your pace and catch all your passes. 

 

Honestly, he’s kind of surprised to see how committed you are to this beach squirmish. Natsuya watches in awe as you skid across the sand a couple of times to save a ball and land an impressive kick towards the other team’s goal. Of course, it doesn’t always go where you want it to, but your dedication alone is enough to make this the most entertaining game he’s ever played. 

 

The six of you play around for a while, until you’re all feeling the temperature rise a few degrees with the afternoon sun. Eventually, you’re all tired out and the guys invite Natsuya and you to head over to the restaurants for lunch. 

 

Natsuya relays the question to you and you just sheepishly wave your hand, “No. Thank you. I… make lunch already.” you politely decline in the cutest English Natsuya has ever heard in his life. It’s even cuter how relieved you look to have gotten the sentence out when you wipe the sweat away from your forehead. 

 

“Ah, bummer. But it was fun! See ya guys!” the exchange students wave their goodbyes as they head off towards the strip and Natsuya and you do the same. 

 

“Jeez, how are you such a cool guy?” you throw a light punch at his arm before latching onto it, which throws Natsuya into another loop of affection and pride. Since you’re holding onto the arm closest to you, he has to squeeze the soccer ball he’s holding on his other side to cope with the joy in his heart. “You spoke to those guys so easily, you should teach me some English too.” 

 

You know that he spent some time in America before, as well as traveling the world for a bit, but the reality of it must have only hit you just now with the showcase of his accumulated skill. Natsuya never really thought it such a big deal to be able to communicate with others in another language, but your praise undoubtedly gives him some elation. 

 

He tries to play off his glow by changing the subject, “What about you? You pulled off quite a few kicks out there.” And off the both of you go, just bouncing off of each other’s praise. He really likes how you take it in stride and give back as much as you get from him. 

 

Once you’re both settled back on your large blanket, you lie down adjacent to Natsuya to rest your head on his lap, groaning a sigh. The shade of the beach umbrella is life-saving. You must be exhausted after an hour of intense sport under the hot sun. So he reaches to his side to open the cooler and pull out a can of chuhai to press it to your forehead. 

 

You jolt a bit from the cold shock, but sigh as you reach a hand up to hold it there. Natsuya takes the opportunity to snap open his own can of beer and take a long, refreshing chug. After downing over half of it, he puts it down on the blanket and leans his weight back on his hands. 

 

The view of you on his lap is great. From this angle, he can admire the long, curvy lines of your body that rest beside him. As well as the amount of skin exposed in your beach outfit. His eyes can’t help but trail along every inch of your body, following every small movement the wind makes on your hair and clothing, and the small drops of condensation from the cold can that travel down your jaw and neck. 

 

Natsuya has traveled to many a location, seen plenty of gorgeous architecture, historical skyscrapers, miracles of nature, and more than a few pretty faces. But surprisingly enough, nothing could possibly compare to the sight of you with him right here, right now. In all your candid beauty, as natural as you can be. You’ve always bared yourself to him like an open book, and he’s been enjoying each and every page of you. 

 

It’s in moments like these where you’re both winding down after an energetic activity, whether it be a sport, or cooking, or a romp in the sheets, when he can take his time to appreciate the nice balance you bring to his life. Because of course, it’s important to play all out and have a wonderful time, but he loves the slow-down rest period where you’re just lying on top of or against him and he can feel the warmth and weight of your body so clearly. 

 

He absolutely loves how you accept every invitation he gives you to try something new or go out and do something you might be weary of with an open yes, love watching you interact with other people, whether it be his friends, yours, or total strangers. He loves finding out new, small details about you that he can frame and bookmark in his mind. He loves how you can match him in competitive spirit and playfulness. 

 

There are so many things for him to love about you. But truly, what he loves most in being with you, are soft, private moments like these that no one else can see. All those other qualities he loves about you, other people can love too. This, however, is something for his eyes and his memories only. Knowledge only he has access to. And childish as it may be, he feels a bit smug and proud about it. 

 

The hissing pop of your can snaps him back to attention, as well as the new bareness of his lap when you sit up to take a sip of the lemon cocktail. However, you’ve angled yourself to sit facing the shore rather than the sea so you can keep your eyes locked on his as you drink. There’s an innocent flirtiness to it, and when you pull the can away from your lips to smile and wink at him, Natsuya can’t help but break away from your eyes to burst a shy laugh into the ground. 

 

He doesn’t know what he could say in response, so he just grabs you by the back of your head and pulls you in for a kiss. The sweetness of the soda in the chuhai lingers from your lips, and Natsuya stays for a moment longer to press with a little more purpose. Your lips smack against his with a small puckering noise and he steals the momentum of your slightly open mouth to suck quickly at your lip. 

 

Suddenly, you seem a little short of breath, and that familiar shine of longing in your hooded eyes hypnotizes him, seduces him with your palpable want for him. Yes, that’s the look that riles his heart and heats his core, seeing how affected you are by him. That neediness that only he can rouse and keep for himself. 

 

Yet even more than that, what he also loves is leaving you wanting more. So after a few indulgent minutes of warm, tender kisses, he pulls away and offers you a mischievous smirk as closure before opening up the boxed lunches you prepared. 

 

“Natsuya!” you whine with a protesting pout, gently hitting him in the arm, “You always fuckin’ do that, you jerk.” 

 

A delighted cackle bubbles out of his throat and he laughs with all teeth as you bite at the shell of his ear for revenge, “How far did you want me to take it out here? I’m down for anything if you are.” he teases. 

 

“Are you really?” you give him a skeptical purse of your lips, but he doesn’t break eye contact or let his smile falter. “Whatever, you freak. Let’s eat.” you snuff him and pull the lunchbox out of his hands to set up on the blanket in front of the both of you. You hand him some chopsticks and welcome him to dig in. 

 

Everything looks and tastes delicious. He knows cooking isn’t one of your strongest traits, but you do relatively well with simple foods, like maki rolls and meatballs. Today, you also added sausages and salad, as well as an entire section for fruit. He takes a vigorous bite of everything, and you watch him with an affectionate satisfaction. The both of you take the opportunity to clink your cans together in anticipation for a great day. 

 

After cleaning out the lunch boxes, he and you just continue to sit and talk underneath the beach umbrella, sipping at your drinks and cracking open new ones. You’re both just waiting for the food to settle more so you can run off and play in the water or do something else. But in the meantime, you two take the chance to chill, take some photos, rub a little more sun lotion on, and eventually start making out again. 

 

He can’t fucking help it, you just look really sexy in your beachwear, and he keeps thinking back to how cool you looked when you were smashing that soccer ball across the other team’s goal. Just, every time you say or do something that reinforces his intense attraction to you, Natsuya is reminded of how lucky and happy he is to be here with you, to be able to hold you on his arm, announce that you’re his. 

 

But of course, he has to tease you again (as well as prevent a boner from popping out here) with his little push-and-pull game that you do not appreciate one bit, especially twice in the same hour. You exact revenge by tickling him when he goes for another sip of beer, and you do manage to catch him off guard. At a price of your own. 

 

He ended up spitting some of it out in surprise laughter, and a bit of it landed on your face and neck. “Ew!” you laugh, obviously grossed out but too amused by the turnout to really care. 

 

Natsuya laughs with you before apologizing, “My bad. Let me get that for you.” he leans in and places a soft, spongey kiss on your jaw before moving down to clean your neck. With his tongue. You gasp in a start, your hands automatically resting on his shoulders at the familiar sensation of his lips on your body. 

 

“There you go.” he pulls away with an unstoppable smirk, and your whiny expression makes everything so much sweeter. 

 

“Natsuya,” you sound like you’re about to reprimand him for teasing you one too many times. And he admits, he’s been extra playful and mean today, so he might be asking for it later. But then you pick up the almost empty can of chuhai and just… pour it on your chest.

 

On purpose. 

 

And you keep his eyes locked with yours in a blatant, intentional stare. 

 

The mango-flavored cocktail soaks into and drips down from your swimsuit top, and continues to trail down your stomach towards your swim bottoms. You had removed your shorts earlier for a more comfortable seat on the blanket, so he guess you don’t have to worry about staining them, at least. 

 

But really, what’s really important right now, is the declaration of war you’re making. Your eyes won’t leave him, but his own are magnetized towards the sticky liquid now dripping from your chest and swimsuit, and is quickly running down your inner thighs to land on the beach blanket. “Oops.” you simply say, tossing the now empty can aside. “Looks like I need some more help cleaning up.” 

 

You’ve raised the checkered flag to challenge him. Natsuya can already feel his tongue twitching in his mouth, begging to lurch out and taste you. The sweet cocktail will be undoubtedly enhanced by the taste of your skin, and his throat feels clogged as he imagines the supple texture of your skin against his tongue. He eyes watch in envy as the beverage continues to fall and run down every inch of your body, exploring the expanse of your chest and thighs and crotch freely. 

 

He wants to dive in and run his mouth all over you, lick every invasive drop of that chuhai off of you. If he could, he’d probably just take off your bottoms and let you keep pouring the drink down your chest so he can catch it all in his mouth when it trickles down to your pussy while he’s eating you out. 

 

He wants to. He wants to so badly. But the sun is still high in the sky and he can hear families laughing on the background. He’ll have to postpone this battle. You’re really testing his limits right now. His entire body and mind are screaming at him to take you here and now, just throwing porno images at him and pushing him closer to the edge. 

 

Tightening his jaw, he takes a deep breath through his nose and comes to his knees. And he scoops you up in a princess hold to carry you out to sea. Your small shriek of surprise rings at his chest because it’s freaking cute, and he wants all the more to kiss you silly and fuck you in the ocean. 

 

What he does, however, is walk into the ocean with you in his arms until he’s submerged from the waist down. “Natsuya, what ar--” And he throws you into the water. 

 

You’re spluttering and creating a mess of waves and bubbles in the water, but when you come up, it’s like something out of a movie scene or a music video. Your wet hair swings back in a perfect arch and water splashes off of every inch of your skin. It’s like part of the ocean wanted to follow you back up to the surface. 

 

Although he has less than a second to ogle, because you’ve scooped an arm into the water to retaliate in his direction. “I can’t believe you just did that!!” you shout, managing to look angry for a good three seconds before breaking into a bright laugh and splashing him again. 

 

“It was the easiest way to clean you off!” he lies, having to raise his voice over the splashing as he guards from you. In truth, he would have cleaned off on his own in a heartbeat. 

 

He can’t stay immobile for much longer though, so he joins in on the fun and splashes back at you. His larger hands are much more effective at getting water to hit you, and you’re caught off guard once again with a mouthful of salt water. “You little--!” And you’re after him. 

 

Natsuya pretends to back away in fear for a few steps, but lets himself be caught in your arms, rather delighted to be touching your wet skin. You’re sliding a hand rapidly down the center of his torso, and he’s shot with fear and excitement that you might try something out here. 

 

However, his minute fantasies are broken the moment you pull at the waistband of his swimming jammer and dump a palm full of seawater into his crotch. “Oh my god!” he cries out in surprise before turning to shoot a look of disbelief at you. Only to see that you’ve run off and dove into the ocean water in an attempt to escape. 

 

You don’t seriously think that you’ll be able to outswim him, do you? He’s built his entire body for this since he was a child. He’s after you in seconds, and his dolphin kick has already closed his distance with you even with your hurried strokes out to sea. It’s over fast, but he still appreciates your adorable attempt. 

 

Swiftly, he emerges several meters ahead of you and catches you in his arms while you’re in the middle of a leisurely backstroke. Moving you to turn you around and press you into his chest before you can shriek and splash away from him. You definitely try to, but he’s too fast for you, and he’s got his lips on your neck to make you squirm more while you struggle in his lockhold. 

 

“Ahhh!!!” you’re laughing as you yell, leaning your head as far back as you can as if that’ll get you away from his mouth. It’s funny though, how you’re shouting in protest, but your legs are coming to wrap around him below the surface. 

 

Natsuya gets a hold of your lips eventually though. You lose the fight pretty fast, despite having started it. It’s a passionate, hungry kiss that crosses dangerous territory. So once again, he pulls away, despite the pain it truly brings him to stop. It takes a few breaths for the both of you to calm your bodies and separate. The coolness of the water is incredibly refreshing against his heating skin.

 

The both of you take a few more calming minutes to just float on your backs in the wading ocean, completely engulfed in the salted air and moving waves, with your hands tangled together like otters. Yet another simmering down moment shared between you two that Natsuya basks in. He’s unbelievably lucky that you’re willing to take it this easy, just floating around in the ocean with him like it’s a backyard pool. It makes him like you that much more. 

 

You seem to be down for some action though, so you drop into a tread and tell him you want to grab the beach ball you packed. Of course, he takes the opportunity to show off by ricocheting to shore in butterfly, while you desperately try to keep up with freestyle. You end up choking on a bit of sea water though, and Natsuya laughs as he takes your hand to pull you up into a standing position again. And he holds it on the walk back to the blanket. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Wow, you blow that as good as you blow me.” He can’t resist. 

 

Your choking gasp is worth it. The half-inflated beach ball halts in its growth while you collect yourself. It was blowing up pretty quickly, and Natsuya was genuinely impressed with your lung strength. But of course he took the opportunity when he saw it. 

 

“You’re really coming for me today.” you accuse as you take a sip of another chuhai you had cracked open after the swim. 

 

Jokes are rallied back and forth like the beach ball that you both toss around to one another. It flies everywhere, but neither of you seem to get tired of chasing it around like dogs because you score points off each other. Admittedly, a few of those points Natsuya lost was due to him distractedly staring at your body while you were making a jump or something. 

 

The afternoon passes like that, full of games, jokes, and even a little casual dance party when another large group brings their large speakers out. He and you were both just dipping your feet in the water again, when you just brought your arms into the air and swayed your hips to the loud pop song echoing across the beach without a care. Natsuya was mesmerized, but he loves joining in on your fun, so he casually danced along with you. The spontaneity of the moment was sweet, and left his spirit high-strung.

 

It took him a little while to realize that the bright sunshine that had been washed over the entire beach and making the water sparkle has become more muted. The sky resembles more of a sepia tone now and ocean is no longer glittering. Even the wind has sharpened its fangs and has a bite to it now that it didn’t have just a few hours ago. 

 

He didn’t think much of it because the population on the beach hasn’t dwindled, but it’s becoming clearer that the late afternoon is bringing in more clouds than he expected on this warm summer day. “Hey, do you think it’s gonna rain soon?” 

 

“Hm?” Looks like you didn’t realize it either. You look up and turn your head around curiously, taking in the changes in your surroundings, “Wow, when did that happen?” 

 

“Maybe we should go soon?” he offers, contradicting his actual desire not to leave, not to have to see this day end. Just as he says it, a light, cold shock hits him right on the cheek, like a tear that isn’t his. 

 

“Ah--” you utter, hold your palm out to catch another drop. And another. And another. And soon, your hand that’s held out to gather test droplets is being splattered with a steady drum of light rain. 

 

Suddenly, there are shrieks of surprise and hurried feet scrambling all around the beach. People run to protect their possessions, to find shelter underneath beach umbrellas and inside shops and restaurants, and begin to pack their things. It’s really such a spontaneous rain. Natsuya has been to several countries where storms occur often, but it’s been a while since he was caught so off guard by rainfall back home. 

 

His heart sinks a little bit. He probably hadn’t noticed because he was so focused on you and how much he was enjoying himself today. Just thinking about having to end it here makes him want to curse the skies for taking up his time with you. “Should we go back?”

 

To his surprise, you give a whimsical shrug before closing the space between you to put your arms around his shoulders, “There’s gonna be traffic.” Slowly, your lips come closer to his, but only graze against the surface of them. His heart shakes and his vision blurs for a moment from the electrifying static of your touch. “Let’s wait it out.” 

 

Natsuya keeps his expression controlled, but his arms naturally slink around to hold your waist to him, “You’ll catch a cold.” he leans his forehead gently against yours. To emphasize his point, the rain actually gets a little heavier, until he can actually hear the water droplets splashing into the ocean. 

 

“Then you’ll just have to keep me warm.” you hum against his mouth, finally pressing against his lips with a substantial kiss. It tastes a little different than usual, with the small hint of rain soaking your lips. The drops hitting him and you from every angle makes him even more sensitive to your body that slides against his. From your bare skin to the fabric of your swimsuit, every brush against his body and underneath his fingertips sets his synapses on fire. 

 

He breathes deeply through his nose so he can keep his mouth on you, to taste the essence of ocean and sky doused on your skin. You and he are both getting soaked from both the rain above and the small waves splashing at your legs below. This kind of wetness is completely different from the swimming pool, or what comes from between your legs. It makes goosebumps flair across his skin from all the different sensations swallowing him, but he’s absolutely infatuated with it. 

 

He’s infatuated with you. 

 

He… doesn’t want this to end. If he could capture any moment in his life and keep it as an immersive snapshot, he’d revisit this moment each and every time. The elements are all pouring down on you, and you’re clutched to him in the sweetest embrace. He loves this… He loves the way you hold him, the way you speak to him without saying a word, the way you just go about life openly and honestly. He thinks about everything he knows about you, your good and bad points, and he still loves them all. He… 

 

“... love you.” he murmurs with his eyes closed, lips barely apart from yours. 

 

You pull away from him with a small smacking sound, leaving him with a desperate plea that’s about to fall off of his tongue. But you look at him through hooded eyelids, watching him through the rain that continues to pelt down, and gets even harsher. You may not have even heard him, and he wonders if he should treat it as an opportunity or a test. 

 

However, the humbly hopeful look on your face and the tenderness of your body pressed to him makes him sure. “What was that?” you ask, although your voice is slightly muffled by the wind and rain. 

 

This time, he pulls you flush against him, leaving not a sliver of space between your chests as he says clearly into your ear, “I love you.” He keeps his arms tight around your waist and waits for your response, nervous but doubtless in his confession. Natsuya has never felt this strongly about someone before, and this is his first time telling you this. But the moment he realized, he couldn’t keep it in. You have to know. 

 

You’re still for a few more moments, leaving him on a precipice of anxiety. It’s not often that he feels uneasy, but you’re really putting him on the edge right now after he’s announced his deep feelings for you. No matter what you say, he won’t regret having revealed himself, but it’d still be a dream come true if you felt the same… 

 

Pulling back a little further, you come to look Natsuya in the eyes as his face continues to be swatted at with rain and wind and salt in the air. But then you come in for another kiss. A deep kiss. A deep,  _ deep _ , guttural kind of kiss. One that makes his core rumble and a growl form in the back of his throat. It feels like the temperature between you has spiked, enough so to melt. 

 

A small nip at his lip and a tug at his shoulders is all it takes for you to bring him to his knees on the sand against you. Your own bent knees rest between his thighs as you tug him closer, onto your lap. You’re kissing him and kissing him, and he’s breathless, from the way you run your hands down his rain-soaked back to the slow descent you make to lie on your back against the sand. 

 

He follows you, magnetized. He can barely see you through the rain and his own hooded eyelids, but he keeps close until he’s digging his hands into the wet sand by your head to curb his descent onto your lips. His back is being showered on, but the raindrops that trail down the points of his own face and hair to land on your neck or collarbone keep his attention on only you, and how beautiful you look right now. 

 

Rain continues to darken the sand you lie atop of and splatter against your skin, and the tide comes up to paint an even more gorgeous picture as it climbs up to caress your body in a gentle sweep up to your hands. It’s a shame that the waves don’t have the strength to stay with you longer. Everyone and everything would be wracked in envy at Natsuya’s position right now, to be able and touch and kiss you on this beautiful, rainy summer afternoon. Quite honestly, this beats any regular old sunset. 

 

“Natsuya…” you sigh, bringing a hand up to caress his jaw. He knows you love that part of his body, and he gently leans into your touch. You take his head in both of your hands and bring him down to kiss you again, “I love you, too.” 

 

There it goes, his heart. Soaring high up into the sky to disappear behind the rainclouds. He digs his elbows deeper into the sand to bring his arms underneath you, to press you closer against him while he bears his whole weight down on you, unable to get enough of you. He kisses you slowly, repeatedly, completely taken by you. 

 

It takes but a small shift in his weight for the heat to press physical shape against his swim jammer. His dick comes to life so promptly around you, willing his body to press the outline of his cock against the perfect spot between your legs. He knows you’ll be warm there, that you’ll be wet for him in a way that couldn’t ever compare to the sky or ocean. 

 

Wordlessly, you slide your wet hands down his drenched back until you cup his ass, pressing his hips down against yours to encourage him. So without preamble, he begins to slowly grind his trapped erection against your warm core. The friction is, once again, amplified by the pattering rain on Natsuya’s back, and the fine, grainy sand that scratches at his arms beneath you, and the way you wrap yourself around him to experience this onslaught of elements alongside him. 

 

Natsuya feels alive. One with the world, nature, and you. And he couldn’t care less about who’s still around to watch him take you down on this public beach, because right now, there’s only two of you here. He kisses you fiercely to prove it to the both of you, tasting the salt and rain on your neck, drowning in the way your voice coos at his touch. 

 

A higher tide returns to caress your entwined bodies as he grinds against you, framing your body beneath him like a work of art. Natsuya realizes yet again how lucky he is to have you, that even forces of nature might be jealous of how he can hold you in his arms. But even if the sky roars in a storm, or the seas crashes into him, he’ll still keep you to himself. Nothing will stop him from savoring this gorgeous face that you share with only him. 

 

The way you tug on his waistband reminds him further that you want him the same way. That you’ll stay here with him no matter the circumstance, weather or other. You return his feelings, and you told him you love him back. He’s so fully engulfed in you that he barely realizes you’ve taken him out of his jammer until you give him a thick stroke up from base to head. 

 

“Shhff.” he sucks in a breath between his teeth, and buries his face in your chest to calm his heartbeat. He’s drunk off of much more than the beers he had today. His emotions are jumping at an all-time high, water licks at his skin from all angles and forces of the earth, the sand touches every nerve ending settled on his skin, and you’re stroking him as leisurely on this public beach as you would behind his closed bedroom door. 

 

He fucking loves your ballsy demeanor, and takes his turn to risk punishment for public indecency by biting at your nipple through your swimsuit. They’ve been peeking through the fabric since the rain started, so he’s practically drooling now that he can put his mouth on them. 

 

Rutting his hips against your hand, Natsuya keeps the friction going as he sucks at the hard nipples through your swim top. He wants to moan at every noise that you make for him, mix your voices together with your bodies. And he’d very much enjoy taking his time with you in such a divine setting, but the way you’re trying to use his cock to move the fabric of your swim bottoms aside tells him that you’re too high-strung for all of that. 

 

Unfortunately, he has to remove his mouth from your chest to do this, but he should do his best to prevent any regrettable mishaps from happening in the heat of the moment and the rainy summer dusk. So he lifts you back into a sitting position and kisses you before directing you to get on your hands and knees, facing the horizon. 

 

There are several reasons he sends you on all fours in this direction; one of them being hygiene. He doubts you’ll appreciate all the sand getting into places you can’t easily clean later. Although he’d prefer to see your beautiful face splayed out in the sand before him with the rain and tide trying to steal more kisses from you, he likes you in any position. 

 

Another reason is partially for privacy, but mainly for Natsuya’s inner possessiveness. As he came to bring you up into your new position, he got a look around and saw that the beach is now pretty much deserted. But that’s not to say that you weren’t still visible to anyone who may be watching from the strip. He has you face the ocean to at least keep a bit of anonymity to the act, as well as keep your fucked out expression away from anyone else. 

 

“Natsuya… hurry…” you whine through the rain. 

 

He watches as the heavy drops land and drip down your bare skin, as well as your hair, before falling into the dark, wet sand. And beyond the view of your pert ass bent up for him, is the wide, open ocean, just watching and wading. As if waiting for your animalistic performance to start. 

 

Guess he should probably get this show on the road. Hooking his fingers into the sides of your swim bottoms, he slowly pulls them down your thighs, leaving them hanging there halfway down. There’s a wetness that clings to the swim cloth that definitely doesn’t come from the sky or ocean. Suddenly, his throat’s feeling parched. 

 

He leans down to press his mouth against your sopping opening just as another wave hits your chest and splashes past both your hands and knees. You cry out loud, shuddering against his mouth and sinking to your elbows, melting with the retreating tide. “Natsuya, hurry…” you repeat. Weaker. 

 

Looks like he’s not the only one affected by all this elemental onslaught. You may not hold out much longer. The steady drizzle won’t stop tickling at your bodies, and you’re reacting a little more sensitively than usual. One swipe of his tongue inside of you confirms that as you’re practically wracked with shakes and you release a guttural, begging moan.  _ Hurry _ , you seem to want to cry out again. 

 

He supposes he’s kept you waiting long enough. Giving his rainwashed cock a few strokes, Natsuya pulls his face back to line his tip against your tingling entrance instead. He’ll finally pay you back for all the teasing he’s put you through today. 

 

“AaGgghHh!!” your groan is completely inarticulate and carnal as it echoes across the wide, open sea. Natsuya would like to imagine that you’re crying out to the world how much you love his cock, how much you love him. “Fucking shit! Natsu, it’s so good.” you pretty much validate his dreams. 

 

A smirk quirks at his face as he feels you squeeze around him in desperation when he pulls back, “Yeah? Well, you feel even better.” he makes it a point to thrust roughly back into you. 

 

You shriek in such loud delight that even the waves and rain can’t drown you out. That only makes him want to thrust harder, deeper, to find and extort the most lascivious parts of you from the inside out. God, he can’t ever get enough of this tightness when you just clench him like a vice as if you’ve set a trap for him. Like you’ve been seducing him this entire time just to cage him inside of you forever. 

 

He isn’t opposed to staying prisoner here inside of you, where your warm walls can shroud and bury him until the end of time. Losing himself in the rhythm of the ocean waves that pulse and climb up to meet you in the sand, Natsuya fucks you somewhat slowly, but erratically. He wants to slam into you at the same time that the ocean splashes at your chest, to have you barraged from both sides. You look so beautiful sinking deeper into the softening sand as you groan his name. 

 

Looking out into the horizon once more, Natsuya’s heart opens as wide as the sea as he continues to pump himself in and out of you, unable to fathom that he’s able to witness something as beautiful as this. The weather isn’t stormy, so the rain is but a steady pattering that leaves polka dots in the water and on your skin. And the sky is murky with cloud coverage, but not ominous at all. There’s still summer light out and it’s as brilliant as the sight of you bent over for him, taking his cock again and again while you cry out your lust for him. 

 

“Natsuya… I’m close.” you manage to tell him, and he’s been so caught up in the scenery that he almost forgot about his pulsing cock that’s yelling for release. 

 

“Yeah.” he grunts in reply, ditching the wavy pace for a more driven, merciless pounding into your core. He holds tight to your hips with his sandy hands, and throws his own hips into a euphoric chase towards peak. You cry and cry out, shouting for him to go faster still, to never stop, to take you to heaven. It may very well be a race because he might reach it before you do with the way you rut your hips back to take him deeper and squeeze harder to beg him not to leave. 

 

“Natsuya!” you scream, and he grabs your waist and chest to raise you up, pressing your wet back against his equally wet chest. “AH!” The new angle must stun you, but he doesn’t stop. 

 

Natsuya’s hips work with a speed of their own as his shaft continues to ricochet in and out of you. Sucking at your skin adds a stuttering beat to your cries, and the taste of ocean salt and rain mixed with the skin on your neck is an ultimate combination if he’s ever had one. He pats off as much from his hand as he can without looking, because he can’t resist putting his fingers on your clit to finish you off. He’ll apologize for the mess later. 

 

“Aghhh!!” you whine, your head falling back onto Natsuya’s shoulder and your mouth wide open in ecstasy. You’re close as you can possibly be, and Natsuya is going to ram you into that peak if it kills him. 

 

“Oh, FUCK. Natsuya!!!” 

 

He’s pretty sure God heard you from up there, with how loud you screamed for him. Anyone who was still on the strip along the beach is likely to know what is going on now if they didn’t before. And yet, Natsuya can’t bring himself to care as he finishes inside of you. The ocean horizon is suddenly painted with white, and Natsuya’ chest feels like it could cross the surface of the sea with how large it’s grown here, with you. 

 

A few more stuttering thrusts to ride down the high, and he waits a few breaths before pulling you off of him to maneuver your limbs until you straddle his lap. You’re kissing him before he even has to ask. A kiss so tender and long and dribbled with raindrops and blanketed by ocean waves at your hips that Natsuya is frustrated that there isn’t a word stronger than perfect to describe it. 

 

“Ugh… I love you.” you groan against his mouth, running your fingers down his face to cup his jaw and hold him to a deafening kiss. 

 

“Mm… Me, too.” he replies tenderly, soul soaring in joy and satisfaction. 

 

“I think this is the wettest I’ve ever gotten.” you chuckle, bringing your arms to wrap around his neck. 

 

Delicately resting his forehead to yours once more, he chuckles back, “I have a few things to say about that. But let me take you home first.” You’re both starting to lose body heat and he’ll be damned to have both of you catch a cold without one to take care of the other. 

 

“Carry me, my prince.” you sigh dramatically, leaning all of your weight onto him. 

 

Natsuya’s legs are pretty weak after a fuck like that, but he’ll do fucking anything for you. So after re-adjusting his and your swim bottoms, he exerts all his remaining strength to hoist your legs around his waist. Bringing himself to his feet, he cradles you against his chest when he starts back towards your beach umbrella, eager for the day to continue. 


End file.
